


All I know is that you're so nice

by elbb87



Category: Danisnotonfire - Fandom
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, tipsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elbb87/pseuds/elbb87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had known Dan 730 days and 547 I had spent in love with him.</p>
<p>What happens when you tell Dan how feel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I know is that you're so nice

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this short story. Sorry if the endings abit crap. I'm terrible at finishing things! x

Two empty bottles of wine sat either side of the third Dan and I were slowly getting through. Both of us could feel the alcohol in our bloodstreams. It was a normal occurrence for us. Movie, food, drinks then bed. Platonic..very, very platonic.

The film we had on, which was the most confusing thing I had ever seen was finally ending. I glanced over to Dan, his eyes locked onto the screen as he watched the last scene intently

"See, this is why boys and girls can't be friends. Emotions and shit get in the way" the actor on screen yelled at the other guy

"Kissing and sex and love take over and that's all you can think about" he continued. I stared at Dan as I felt his body shift in the seat next to me. His eyes wide behind his black rimmed glasses.

The screen went black and credits started rolling before I could even blink. Dan stood up and took the DVD out of the machine while I topped up our glasses.

“Sooo, what was the ending?” I asked as I watched Dan stretched his long limbs

"That's a load of shit really. I mean we've been friends for years. And kissing and love annnd sex have never got in the way" Dan laughed as he put on an awful American accent

"True, I mean..I guess we've never really ventured into that kinda talk" I whispered as I took a big sip of my wine.

Maybe Dan really was that stupid. Maybe he really didn't see how much I wanted him. Sure boys and girls CAN be just friends. I've got a few boys who are friends. But Dan, I never wanted to be one of them. I always wanted something else. And he was too oblivious to see it.

I had known Dan 730 days and 547 I had spent in love with him. 547 of the best, and worst days of my life. The day he introduced his casual girlfriend to me was probably the worst day of them all. I had to smile and laugh along with this girl, knowing I was in love with her boyfriend. What a shitty thing to do! Luckily that relationship didn’t last too long. Unluckily, my feelings lasted longer.

“Ohh, so you think sex does get in the way?” Dan wiggled his eyebrows at me as he sat back down, opposite me, our legs overlapping in the middle of the sofa

“Whaaaat? No. I mean, I guess sometimes it does. I bet you’ve had feelings for a girl who’s just a friend before? Everyone has had those kind of feelings” I sighed, picking up my glass again and taking a sip. I watched Dan do the same. His eyes were slightly glazed from the drink, I’m pretty sure mine were too.

“Everyone has? Have you?” Dan asked, bemused by my answer. I swallowed loudly and I felt my cheeks burning. Shit. This conversation should never have been started.

“Dan, lets just drop it now yeah? We’ve drunk too much. Lets just go to bed” I stood up and downed the rest of my drink, making my way to the kitchen to grab a glass of water before going to sleep. I could feel Dan following me

“You didn’t answer my question” Dan sang behind, poking me in the side. I tried to suppress a giggle as I felt his fingers jam into my side

“You’re being obnoxious” I sang back, laughing as I turned around. Dan was standing close to me, I could smell the wine on his breath

“So has there been anyone for you?” He wasn’t going to let this go, I stared into his soft, brown eyes. Was I really going to do this? I could blame it on the drink tomorrow if it goes badly. Or I could “forget” the conversation totally happened

“I haven’t been on a date for nearly a year and a half Dan. I’ve had a couple of offers, but I’ve always said no. I’ve only wanted to spend my free time with you. So yeah, I guess you could say there’s someone for me” I spoke quietly and nervously as I watched his face slowly change as he realised what I had said

“I’m going to bed. I’ll see you in a minute” I sighed as I walked towards Dans room. I know should feel embarrassed, but the drink had numbed my feelings a little. Which was good for once. I quickly brushed my teeth and changed into my pyjamas. I jumped into bed and waited, with my eyes tightly shut for Dan to walk in.

Finally, I heard Dan close the door and felt the bed move as he lay down next to me. I felt him poke me in the side as he whispered my name into the darkness

“Are you awake?” He asked as I turned to face him. I could make out some of his soft features as my eyes adjusted the dark. I could even see his dimple which made my knees weak even in the damn darkness.

“I’m awake” I smiled, prodding him back. He shifted closer to me and his arm found my waist. My stomach flipped as I felt him rub small circles into the exposed skin. It felt like we had been lying like that for hours before he finally spoke

“I just wanted to say, you’re my someone too” Dan whispered and moved his hand to my cheek, stroking it gently. My heart raced at his touch.

Before I could think, he lips were on top of mine. His tongue ran over my bottom lip, as he pulled it into his mouth, deepening the kiss.

My hand ran through his hair, as I tried to pull him closer to me. My tongue finally found his, soft and pliant against mine. Kissing Dan was something else. The way his lips moved, the way he tasted and the small sounds he made as we kissed would be something I’d never get over.

We pulled apart, our breathing heavy as we searched each others eyes in the dimness of his room

“Maybe we could be each others ex someones, someones?” Dan laughed quietly

“Shut up and kiss me” I giggled as I pulled him back to me. After 547 days, I was finally going to be Dans someone.


End file.
